


The plan part1

by Daily_Scenarios



Series: Fixing shit canon [3]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, also a bit of faith/diane bickering, basically faith being awesome, planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: Faith has a plan and a partner in crime.And there's a letter waiting for Robert, which he will definitely read....What could go wrong.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Fixing shit canon [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106672
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	The plan part1

Faith Dingle always knew how to get information out of people. And she was proud of that. What she wasn’t proud of… is how her grandson looked right now. After a couple of beers - which she could hardly deny of him, and a long and exhausting chat, - he passed out on the sofa, leaving Faith alone with all the information.

She looked at her phone and called help.

* * *

“I know you want to help, and that’s really admirable...” – started Diane after she let Faith in. – “But how do you think it would go if I tell Rebecca to let Aaron see the lad? It would be disastrous!”– she said with eyes wide, and she wasn’t wrong. Any kind of favor from Rebecca was out of the picture.

“I never wanted to involve that cow.” – said Faith rolling her eyes, and after she caught Diane staring at her she added – “I mean Seb is a little angel, I love him, but his mother…” - she trailed off not wanting to elaborate. Diane had to agree. These circumstances were awful.

“So? How do you want to help Aaron then?” – she asked still not understanding.

“By reaching out to Robert of course.” – she said like this was the easiest thing in the world.

“And how do you wanna do that? If you haven’t noticed he refused to speak to us. All of us. Why would you be any different?”

“Alright, I don’t see you coming up with ideas… and you witnessed my grandson’s depression first hand.” – she said maybe a bit too harsh. After a few seconds, she took a breath and said – “Don’t worry about Robert, I have my ways.” – she smirked. – “In the meantime, Aaron needs to see that little lad. He’s miserable.”

“I know.” – sighed Diane. – “You know about our agreement with Aaron.”

“Yeah but seeing him from afar is hardly helping.”

“It’s better than not seeing him at all.”

“Better is hardly what we’re aiming for right now.” – said Faith annoyed. She was a bit theatrical but that was hardly surprising. The woman lived for the drama.

“Okay miss know it all, what do you suggest then?” – asked Diane being skeptical.

“I have an idea, but you won’t like it.” – said Faith.

“I won’t kidnap my grandson.” – answered Diane.

“Oh come off it, you don’t have to!” – snapped back Faith – “What do you take me for? You just have to… push him a little.”

“What do you mean?”

“In Aaron’s direction. I mean, you could take him for a nice ride… and have a breakdown.” – she grinned.

“And then call Aaron? He’s not even working at the garage anymore!”

“Who cares! What if you don’t have the garage’s number?”

“Really? In a small village like Emmerdale? Someone not knowing the number of the local garage? So logical.”

“Oi! I’m trying here!”

“Okay, then what? Aaron comes there, sees him, and?”

“And, you could tell Seb … just in some words how he already met Aaron before but he was tiny, so he probably doesn’t remember.”

“Great, and then he’s gonna tell his mum, and then she’s gonna forbid me seeing him. You know that woman, she’s not right in the head.”

“I won’t argue with that.” – murmured Faith under her breath. – “I know, but if Seb would be adamant to see Aaron again?”

“How???? After one meeting??”

“I’ve heard stories about how he calmed Seb down. Everybody knows he’s good with kids.” – smiled Faith. – “He’d make an impression again, I’m sure of that.”

“That’s true. Robert told me that. He said he never saw anything like that. Seb settled within seconds.”

“See? They have a bond! Seb just needs a little reminder. What about cars? He must be interested in cars. Aaron should answer all of his questions. But it’s time you start thinking about this too, I feel like I’m the only one’s working on this.” – said Faith trying to look tired of it all.

“Very funny.” – grimaced Diane. – “Alright, I try to persuade Rebecca to let me have him for a day sometime soon.”

“The sooner the better.” – said Faith, and Diane had to resist the urge to roll her eyes at her. – "Oh and Don’t say a word to Aaron."

“What?” – asked Diane confused. – “Why not? Don’t you think he’s gonna react… badly if he doesn’t know?”

“No, I know me grandson. He would overthink it and then ruin the whole thing. It’s best to keep him out of it until he gets there.”

“Aright then.” – sighed Diane accepting it. – “And what about the hard part? How on earth do you want to get Robert to talk? Let alone to just listen to what you want to say?”

“I have something in mind, but I’m thinking of other ideas. You’ll know when it’s time.” – she winked as she got up and walked to the door. – “Let me know if you talked to Rebecca. We need to get this sorted for those two.”

“Don’t worry I call her first thing tomorrow.” – said Diane knowing that Faith won’t tell her anything else right now. She just hoped whatever she was planning, it would help the situation.

* * *

When she got back to the Mill she thought Aaron was out. The house looked empty, and most of all quiet. But as she sat down in the kitchen she heard something like a glass breaking upstairs. She jumped off and ran up the stairs.

“Aaron, is that you?” – she asked while she hurried up. As soon as she opened the door to his bedroom, she knew something was wrong. Aaron knelt on the floor, picking up broken pieces of a picture frame, although he did a good job hiding it.

“It’s okay.” – he sniffed – “I lost my balance and knock down a picture accidentally.” – he said not even bothering to look up. He tried to cover his voice but it was obvious, he was crying.

“D’ya want me to help love?” – she asked decided not to call him out on the lie.

“No, I can handle this. You can put the kettle on, I’ll be right there.” – he said clearly wanting some privacy. Faith only nodded, although Aaron couldn’t see that, told him that she’ll be in the kitchen, then left him. She knew it would take him a few minutes to get himself together, so she wasted no time. She grabbed a paper, and pen, and quickly wrote a note. Well more like a very short letter. And another one. She knew she would get a response. She made sure of that.

_Robert,_

_I know you probably won’t get in touch, but I thought you should know. Something terrible happened._

_Aaron died._

_Okay, that’s not true, but since you’re reading, I think you should know about a thing or two. Here’s my number, call me._

_xo_

_your favorite grandmother in law_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the wait guys, I'm in the middle of moving and I rarely have time. As you can see I didn't forget about this little story. There will be more!!!


End file.
